Blood Stained
by Lusquishafer
Summary: Skye and the team try to move on from Ward's betrayal, but with Fitz still in a coma, Coulson trying to rebuild shield and Skye's deteriorating mental state, it has become difficult to go back to normal. Meanwhile shield is having trouble 'breaking' Ward.
1. Chapter 1- It was just the stress

**Title-** Blood Stained

**Chapter-** 1- It is just the stress...

**Rating-** PG 13 (a couple uses of unflattering language)

**Summary-** Skye and the team try to move on from Ward's betrayal, but with Fitz still in a coma, Coulson trying to rebuild shield and Skye's deteriorating mental state, it has become difficult to go back to normal. Meanwhile shield is having trouble 'breaking' Ward.

So, i have been thinking about this a lot lately and really wanted to write it, but you know...writers block. I literally have this whiteboard that hangs next to my bed with like 30 specific scenes that i want in this story, and this chapter only has one of them, the rest is filler. So uh ya, please please please please critique the heel out of me. I want as much help as possible and I don't even care if it is a mean critique.

* * *

I don't blame him- not anymore at least. I told him I had a few skeletons in the closet. Everybody has skeletons. And that is normal. The problem was, he had more than I could ever believe. _I find it ironic considering mine keep stacking up_. He got what he wanted though. I was- am, I am-a monster.

And no, I don't mean the kind you look for under the bed or in a closet. I don't have _teeth_, or _claws_ or any physical deformities.

I am the kind of monster that people shuffle their kids away from on the streets. I give off the essence of danger and fear. I am stained with the blood that people can't see but know is there. I scare myself sometimes. I'm not safe.

Ward never wanted to hurt me. He wanted someone who understood him. He realized too late it really wasn't what he thought it would be.

Yes he was damaged, but he could be _fixed_.

I can't.

I have come to terms with my problems, I just _hope_ he can…

_I hope_ the team forgives him like I was able to

_I hope_ Fitz can trust him again….call him a _friend_ again…

_I hope_ he can forgive himself

_I hope. I hope. I hope_-

-that when I fall, and that when I'm gone, he is able to move on. He has enough stuff going on in his head, and this wasn't his fault. This was going to happen one way or another. He shouldn't blame himself. And though he'll never know. The last thing that crossed my mind, before I was swept away, was him.

_I forgive you Ward_

**~THE PLAYGROUND, FOUR MONTHS EARLIER~**

_*thump thump*_

"Skye, it's Trip. Open up."

A single tear fell down her cheek that she wiped away before sliding the door open. A snarky smile painted her face and she tilted her head. "What do ya need?"

_He could see right past her_, "You've been watching the tapes again, haven't you?"

Her smile dropped and he followed her eyes towards her laptop.

"Skye, no matter how many times you watch it, it is never going to change."

"You don't think I know that?"

_Her answer wasn't good enough._

_She tried again._

"-he betrayed us. He made fools of us. HE ALMOST KILLED FITZ!" Her eyes began burning holes through him.

_Maybe that would shut him up. Fitz hit a soft spot in everyone._

He motioned for her to scoot over and sat next to her.

_Dang, still wasn't good enough._

"I think- although you know it won't change- you still don't know...how... it happened. Do you get my drift?"

"No Trip, I don't." She rested her elbows on her knees and rubbed her temples.

"You aren't sure how…. or why he could throw his friends to their deaths-,"

_Nice answer Trip, you are worse than Ward at this stuff._

"-after saving them so many times before. And…You don't know how he could betray someone as great and kind as Coulson, for someone as cold as Garret. How he could get past May so easily. Or how he could care for someone so much, only to break her hea-"

"Stop."

He hit a nerve and he knows it, "I'm sorry Skye. I know this is hard. But watching him push Fitz and Jemma out of the bus so many times, it- won't change **_why_** he did it." His head nodded towards the video file open on her laptop.

This time he was right. But she could never admit it.

She had watched it countless times. Each the same.

Fitz screamed and screamed, and although she couldn't hear what Jemma was saying she could only imagine the words coming from her mouth. 'Give it up Fitz. We don't mean anything to him. We are just his mission.'

Skye tried so hard to find any pity in his eyes. Any mercy. _Anything_ at all that could make him any less of a monster. She kept thinking maybe…. _Maybe_, they had missed something. _Maybe_, he thought it would float. _Maybe_, there was someone holding a gun to him just out of view. _Maybe,_ they had someone he loved, like all the others in the incentives program, _Maybe_-

But there was nothing-

"I know you care about us Ward!" _Fitz screamed it in his sleep._

-Ward would push eject. Watch them fall. And walk away.

_No excuses for you Ward. You've been a bad little soldier, and you are going to the fridge for your crimes._

She wondered how long she sat there dazed, staring at the floor, before Trip spoke up.

"How have you been sleeping?"

She just stared at the ground.

"I mean, have 'they' gotten worse?"

"No, they are getting better" _That was a lie. The floor was so much more appealing than this conversation._

"Ok well I guess that is good, I'm going to go check on Jemma, I expect to see you at dinner"

_She really needed to sweep or something._

"Skye? Are you listening?"

"Ya**_ mom_**_,_I'm listening" _Another lie_

He rolled his eyes and left her alone with her thoughts.

'They', were not getting better, It had been the same dream every night. Well, at least since they got back from Cybertek a month ago.

She was running through a jungle. Her hands were stained with blood. Where did all this blood come from? She wasn't bleeding….

Ahead of her Coulson, May, and Trip, continued on and behind her…was someone following them?

_Well of course dummy, why else would Coulson be running?_

One second she was carving her way down the trail and the next she was face down on the ground eating dirt.

She must've tripped over a stump. _Stupid stump_.  
The footsteps got closer behind her and defense mode kicked in. She shot back up ready to defend herself against the supposed enemy force.

Trees. Just trees.

_She could have sworn there was someone only a few paces behind her._

No, just trees.

"Guys, you can stop running, I think we lost-….Guys?"

She turned around to see how far the team had gotten ahead of her, but was instead greeted by a cliff-side.

_I could have sworn that wasn't there before._

"MAY?"

"Trip!?"

"AC!?"

"GUYS!?"

"….Where are you?"

Her shouts only echoed back.

_They wouldn't just leave her. Would they?_

Skye slowly edged over to the tree line and looked around.

_Oh great a bridge….and old bridge…maybe they went this way?_

_Was this way even safe? _

The bridge was made of old tattered rope and was missing a couple of the wooden panels. Across it the stone was lined with vines and the jungle continued to the edge, some of the roots could even be seen through the Cliffside. It was at least 50 yards to the other side and 200 to the rugged water roaring below.

She walked to the edge and peered down.

_That would be a rough fall._

_The team couldn't have gone anywhere else, there was nowhere else to go._

Her right foot stuck out to test the first panel and although the creak made her stomach churn, it seemed strong enough to hold her weight.

_Well it held Trip's weight didn't it?_

She continued slowly until she reached the middle of the bridge.

**_*crack*_**

_Shit. No._

The board beneath her broke began to crack

Don't move Skye, don't m-"

***crack***

The old panel cracked in half taking her with it.

Leaving her now hanging, one handed, onto a slowly unwinding rope.

"No come on please"

**_*snap*_**

A short scream filled her lungs before a hand came down to grab her arm.

"…Ward?"

He was crouched over the broken board hanging on to one of the support ropes with his other hand clinging to her forearm.

"Haha, ya sweetheart?"

_Sweetheart?_ "What are you doing here?-" Her hand began sliding down his forearm "-haha yeah, actually never mind that, pull me up please?"

He laughed a little more and turned his head towards the jungle trying to hide the expression on his face ," I can't do that Skye"

A panicked gasp came out as her arm slowly began to slip from his hand. "Ward please! This isn't funny!"

He turned back to look down at her and flashed a cocky grin on his face. "Who said I was joking"

_…was he serious?- he can't still be….loyal_

_"_Garret is dead!"

His hand slid more so he was only gripping her wrist now.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULD NEVER HURT ME! GRANT PLEASE!"

His face was cold now. "I lied"

_And he released her_. ~~~

At this point in the dream she would jolt up in her bed with panicked gasps, and after she calmed herself she would lay back down on her now sweaty sheets and play on her phone till she fell asleep again, but after the first week passed by, it got worse. Not really '_worse'. _It just seemed to get more…_real_.

Trip would wake from her screams and humble old him would come to the rescue.

He would bring her water, ask her if she wanted to talk, _even though she always refused_, and sit in the corner chair until she fell asleep again. It was more than she would ask for, but she was appreciative.

After the first time Skye made him promise not to tell Coulson, and he didn't.

_She figured if AC ever knew, he would have her sleep in the med pod next to Fitz with constant surveillance if she was having any issues._

She tried not to worry much about the dreams though. She had been through hell, and there were worse problems, there was Fitz.

_She told herself every night, "It was only stress. _

_Get some rest Skye, it will be over soon."_

**~CLASSIFIED LOCATION (LEVEL 8 CLEARANCE ONLY)~**

"We are going to ask you questions nicely now. If you answer them truthfully, we will get along just fine. But if you choose not to answer, this nice agent in the corner is going to break your pinky finger" She motioned to the smug looking guy standing in the dark. "Understand?"

"How thoughtful of you" He smiled mockingly.

The agent standing before him rolled her eyes. She was average height, small build, had dark skin, hair and eyes. And looked like she hadn't had any kind of intimate relation in years.

_The ugly scar on her cheek was probably part of the reason._

_Or maybe it was the dull lifeless look in her eyes. She was probably no fun at parties._

"Do you have any questions for us?"

There was a small pause before he sat up in his chair leaning forward as far as his handcuffs would let him.

"uh, ya actually. Why is this guy wearing sun glasses inside? Only blind people and douchebags do that, so which is it?"

The only sign she gave that she was listening was the agitated twitch of her nose.

A snug smile filtered his face and hid the bags under his eyes. "Well I'm putting my money on douchebag. I know they hired Fury, but I don't think they would let blind people fight crime and kill and all that other fun stuff."

His smile grew deeper and he leaned back in his chair and shrugged his shoulders. "Am I right or am I right?"

"Question one."

"I'll take that as a yes"

"We found your family records, military paperwork, and even everything on your time in prison. We also have your enrollment papers at the Academy. –but, we seem to be missing 5 years of your life before you joined the academy. "

"and the question, agent…?"

"-Anderson, agent Anderson. Our question is, Mr. Ward, what happened in those 5 years. Where were you?"

"What happened to 'agent' Ward? 'Mr. Ward' makes we sound old"

"You lost that title when you betrayed Shield."

_Betrayed was such a harsh word._

"I was Hydra first, technically I never betrayed you, I just _played_ you"

The word stung coming off of his tongue but he chose to ignore it.

"I thought you weren't involved in Hydra, only with Garret"

"Well ya, but same difference."

"So where were you?"

"I don't know, where were you?"

"Mr. Ward, you are avoiding the question"

"I'm sorry I forgot, what was it again?"

She was getting frustrated. "Where were you in those five missing years?"

He didn't answer. He was done being snarky, now he just wanted to avoid his surroundings completely; camouflage his mind; do what they taught him at operations. Interrogation 101.

"We have come to assume, this missing period of time, is when you were corrupted by former Agent Garret. Would you care to elaborate on our suspicions?...Mr. Ward?"

_He wasn't corrupted by Garret, he had always been a bad person._

"Mr. Ward you have 5 seconds to cooperate."

_Well, not always. Maynard made him a bad person._

"…5-"

_Garret only fueled his fire-_

"-4"

_Gave him a reason to live-_

"-3" The agent in the corner began walking towards him.

_He owed Garret_

"-2"

_Or else he would have never betrayed Skye_

"1"

_There is that word again, 'betrayed'_

**_*snap*_**


	2. Chapter 2- Rememberance

Title- Blood Stained

Chapter- 2- Remembrance

Rating- PG 13 (a couple uses of unflattering language)

Sorry about only posting chp 2 for a few minutes before deleting it...i realized i forgot a huge scene and ive been working on it ever since. I also received a couple reviews asking for more Fitzsimmons so I will deliver! I actually plan on including every member of the team, and following all the issues they are facing. It will mostly rotate around Skye and Ward, but there will be a lot of other backstories for the other characters and chapters from their points of view…so…yaaaay. The last part was really hard to write and im sorry if it doesnt make sense, feel free to ask questions. Thank for all the love, I hope you enjoy my next chapter and don't forget to critique!

"Have any threes?"

"Go fish"

Jemma leaned over to grab a card from the pile. It was a really quiet awkward game, but she insisted on playing something so he chose the stupidest thing he could think of. Go Fish.

He lay one foot crossed in front of him with the other rested over the side of the bed, bobbing his foot up and down impatiently.

He sighed. "Do you have any aces?"

"Ah, you got me again" She looked up with a sympathetic smile leaned over to pass him the 2 aces she found in her hand. When their fingers touched, hers lingered but was taken aback when he pulled his hand away nervously.

"Can you please stop doing that?"

Her lips curled downward "Doing… what?"

"I can't stand it, you keep looking at me like I'm some…some, mental patient"

She reached her hand out to touch his, "well Fitz, you kind of ar-"

"AND STOP TOUCHING ME!" His crunched his hands in and tried to wipe the frustration from his face. "YOU ALWAYS HAVE YOUR HANDS ON ME! Every time we talk, you have to grab my hand, or my shoulder like you are reassuring me, and I HATE it!"

She pulled her hand back from where it floated and looked at the bed. "I-I'm sorry"

"Jemma, just because we used to be close doesn't mean I remember any of it. The constant touching, and staring makes me uncomfortable."

"Well…. Fitz, we were….. are, we are friends…friends do that…we did that"

"I can't remember that! To me you are just some random girl who won't stop pestering!"

She flinched "I'm sorry… I didn't realize-it is just that we used to-be-", Tears began forming under her eyes.

"and stop apologizing!"

"Uh-I'm sor- I mean….." She ducked her head down and began rubbing her brow,"uh… do you have any sixes?" She tried to smile but the tears began swelling down her cheeks. And she just stared vacantly at her legs that lay crisscrossed on the hospital bed.

Fitz leaned back on the head board and tossed his cards down. He couldn't look at her now. He felt bad, but he had needed to say something. It was hard enough not remembering, but then always having her there reminding him….it hurt. "I don't want to play anymore Jemma, I think you should go."

She laughed to herself_. It was such a miserable laugh_. She swiped her sleeve over her face to rid herself of the tears. "Uh- ya, you are right…." She laughed again "-As always! I –uh, think I have some tests to look over anyhow." She stood up to leave but turned to face him.

He was avoiding her glare.

He just stared at the cluttered corner filled with dying flowers and stuffed animals.

"So…. I guess I'll send in Skye later with your dinner and the rest of those photos I told you about" she sniffled, "ok?"

His eyes trying to fight back tears.

"Ok then" She smiled to the floor and wiped her eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow for your daily check-up"

He looked up as the glass door closed behind her.

He shouldn't have been so mean. In the last two weeks she had only tried to help, but he just felt that she expected him to have some miraculous recovery. She was buddy-buddy with him and was always making jokes, _that he assumed were references_, and she just expected him to pick up on them and laugh along. She tried pushing him to remember things. Every morning, day and night she was by his side telling stories and showing pictures. But it never helped, and she never stopped.

"_**C'mon Fitz you have to remember this one?"**_

_**He stared down at the picture she presented in front of him. How many was this now? 50? 100?**_

"_**You and I were trying to prank Skye all day and we kept failing horribly. Then after our mission we were playing scrabble and you came into the telly room looking hilarious, with shaving scream all over your face. You were so mad….do you remember?"**_

_**He shook his head and her smile disappeared.**_

"_**We never found out who did it…"**_

His eyes floated over to the envelope sitting on his nightstand.

He reached over and grabbed it, letting the pictures fall out onto his lap.

One after one, he scanned each photo taking only one second glance at the picture Jemma had shown him. He kept flipping until he found another.

After Jemma had given up with the picture approach from his lack of response, Skye, _the computer specialist_, came in with her own photos and told him about each of the people in them. It was different the way Skye did it. She wasn't pressing for memories to pop in his head, she didn't want him to remember, she was just telling a story.

The photo he stopped to look at was of him and 'the team', or so they called themselves.

He had met them all after he had woken up, _but of course he didn't recognize them_.

Skye mentioned that this was taken after their first mission all together. They kicked back and drank beers; _his idea apparently;_ and watched spyware get shot into space.

He slid his thumb over him and Jemma. Seemingly enjoying each other's presence. Laughing at something she had said. They looked happy.

**His eyes opened and blinked shut again, blinded from the light. He brought his arm up to shade him while he adjusted to the bright room.**

**A weight shifted on his other arm and he looked down to find a sleeping girl, her arm linked with his. **

_**Was that a cast?**_

**He pulled it out slowly trying not to wake her but her head fell to the bed and she jerked awake.**

**She sniffled a little and wiped the sleep from her eyes and focused in on him.**

"**Fitz?- OH THANK GOD!"**

**She took his face in her hands and started kissing him up and down. **

**She ended with her forehead on his. "Oh Fitz, I thought you'd never wake up"**

**He grabbed her hands and watched as she lifted her head to look at him. Tears smothered her face and making her eyeliner run. **

**She was beautiful- but…. "Who are you?"**

"**F-fitz…I don't understand?" Her smile was twisted into utter confusion. **

**He shrunk back and began looking around just as confused as her, while she stared at the readings on the monitor on his right.**

**He took her hand again and asked again more prominently "Who is Fitz?...Where am I?"**

**She stared at him with disbelief "You are at the playground…..remember we were in the cargo and…you saved me…and sacraf-"**

"**-Playground?" He interrupted "-I'm sorry….I can't remember…?" **_**Where the hell was he**_**? **

**A man in a suit came rushing into the room. Fitz pushed himself up. **_**Ow**_**! Why did he hurt so much?**

**The man pushed his way past the woman, who was now backing up slowly with a dull sad look etched on her face.**

"**Who are you, why am I here!?"**

**He began nervously jerking around to look at his surroundings.**

**The man took his shoulder. "…Fitz?"**

**He pushed himself off the bed and backed into the corner, ripping the wires, placed all over his body. "WH-what happened to me!? Why can't I remember anything? Where am I?" he was almost crying now "This doesn't look like a playground! Why am I here?"**

**Just then the doors slid open and brunette came rushing towards him.**

**She threw her arms around him and buried her face into his shoulder. "Took you long enough!"**

**The brunette backed up and squinted at him. "What's wrong?" **

**Skye turned to see Coulson standing motionless by Fitz's bed and Jemma…. sliding slowly down the wall to the ground. She pulled her knees up to her chest and sniffled. **

"**Skye, could you uh-wake the other doctor please?"**

"**Why? What is going on?" She glanced over to Fitz for answers.**

"**Who are you people…?"**

They were all nursing their drinks, laughing about something…-_he wished he knew what_.

It was weird seeing himself in situations he couldn't remember.

_It was weird talking about himself in third person._

Off to the side, Skye sat on a white cooler, fiddling with her phone.

May was sitting by herself, staring at the rest of them with a straight face. _She seemed to never smile._

The Director was standing in the back, cross armed looking to the distance.

Fitz remembered meeting him. The Director had always insisted he just called him Coulson, or AC; _with Skye arguing in the background that it was 'DC' now_…But it felt wrong; calling his 'superior officer' anything other than his title…

His hand swiped over the photo until it landed on the last figure. The tall man.

He dreamt about him sometimes. He would wake up screaming things that didn't make sense and when skye asked him what he remembered about them, he couldn't remember. He could only see the tall man standing in front of him, a wall of glass separating them...nothing else.

Nobody would tell him the man's name.

Only that he was a traitor, and that he had done this to him; made him forget.

They never went into detail, despite him arguing it might help return his memories.

Skye would try and explain, but was always interrupted by the others; Jemma always saying the man was better forgotten- whoever he was Skye seemed the most upset by him. _They must have been close_.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door frame.

"Meal time"

Well speak of the devil, he looked up from the photo to see Skye standing in the doorway with a tray of food. "I didn't even hear you come in"

She smiled "Ya, all these extra lessons with the Cavalry are paying off"

He just looked at her confused.

"Right, we haven't gotten there yet-ANYWAYS, uh…it looks like you really upset Simmons, what did you say to her this time?"

Unlike with Simmons, who made it difficult to talk to, Fitz felt like he could say anything to Skye. She understood, and never pushed him. "I may have accidentally overstated the truth…really loud, and she didn't take it so well…"

Skye set the tray down and leaned back on the edge of the bed. "Was she trying to carry you to the bathroom?-she did that to me…"

"What?-no… It is the way she looks at me- and don't say it is because we were friends, I know that. It is just weird for me having her constantly hover."

"Ha, ya I know what you mean. She was the same when I was shot- I told you that story right?"

"Ya, you did"

"Well anyways, she pestered me too, and hovered, because she cared-"

"Well-"

She interrupted "No Fitz, I'm serious, listen. You guys weren't just friends, you were basically joined at the hip. She hovers because that is what you guys did to each other. You hovered. You finished each other's sentences. You understood each other's stupid science jokes. This whole thing is difficult for you because you aren't used to it yet, and I understand that, but it is also difficult for her, not having the Fitz she has known for so many years."

Of course, he felt bad now.

"-Jemma doesn't have anyone who understands her anymore. That is why she tries so hard to help you remember. She wants her friend back."

He looked down at the photos again, and carefully flipped through each one.

Every time he and Jemma were together.

"I guess that is what I'm afraid of though….and why I push her away. She wants him back so much and I just don't know If she'll ever see that Fitz again."

"I'm sure you'll remember someday…you are still recovering."

He glanced up and smirked at her.

"Now do you have any special requests before I leave? Anything you want I'll get."

He carefully tucked the pictures back into the envelope. "Anything?"

"Anything."

He paused for a moment and looked back down at the envelope, nervously fiddling with the bent corner. "...Tell me about the tall man…you know…" Fitz gestured towards his head "the one with the dark hair."

Skye was taken aback by his request.

"You don't have to….if it is too much, I mean."

Skye started peering around the room until her eyes focused on the camera.

Fitz followed her line of sight. "What are you-"

She pulled her phone out and played with the keys until the light on the camera went out.

She pushed herself up onto his bed and looked down at her hands. She seemed eager at first but now…just, nervous.

"Where do I start?" She sincerely looked back up at him for an answer. He wouldn't know, but she seemed like she needed someone to help her.

"The beginning….please"

"Director Coulson?"

He looked up from the giant stack of paperwork on his desk. "C'mon Melinda, you know you can call me Phil."

"Phil"

He smiled "Yes Mel"

"Are those the files on the new agents?" She walked over to his desk and nodded in their direction.

His eyes followed hers, "If they pass the new tests than yes, they are"

Skye had created a new software similar to Project Insight that examined possible recruits. Checking their background and estimating their future decisions. If they passed the test they were put into the academy, but unlike Project Insight, if they failed the test they were put on a list and unknowingly kept under surveillance. It helped catch Hydra recruiters and kept possible hydra recruits on the right path.

He looked back to her and laced his fingers together on his desk. "I'd actually like you to go over the list when they are done."

"I thought you trusted the new system."

"You can never put full trust in anything…."

It was a small comment that wasn't meant for her but she still flinched. It was unlike her, but a lot of things had changed. She felt more vulnerable.

"-is that why you are here Mel or is there something else I need to know about?"

"It..." She seemed to rethink her decision to include him, but continued anyways. "It isn't working sir"

"What isn't?"

"You know what"

There was a pause.

"He is too well trained for this level of torture. He hasn't flinched at a single tactic. He is as good…or almost better, than Romanoff. Garrett must have really put a lot into him."

"-Or taken a lot" Coulson cut in.

"We need another approach…and you and I both know what that is-"

"-no"

"It is the only way…he won't talk to anyone el-"

"-no, I said no. You can leave now"

"Phil."

"May." He hadnt used her last name in awhile, "We are not sending Skye in."

Screams echoed through the halls of the base.

Trip woke and without thinking about it, removed his covers and ran to the door ignoring the feel of the cold pavement on his bare feet.

He opened his door to see Jemma wide eyed standing in the doorway of her room across the hall.

This is the first time she hadn't slept in the med hall with fitz.

"Go back to bed Jemma, it is ok, I got this"

Jemma through her hands out, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH HER!"

Trip opened skye's door and replied, "It isn't the first time, go back to bed" before closing it behind him.

Jemma sank into the doorway and brought her hand up to her face to wipe the tears away.

_Why did this have to happen to them? What did they ever do wrong?_

The screaming continued and she couldnt take it anymore.

Jemma reached down her shirt and grabbed the metal cross dangling from her neck.

"Mum always said you would protect me."

She wiped the tears from her cheek with one hand and held the necklace in front of her with the other.

"I always told her it wasn't real. Science had proved it wrong."

She choked on her tears now. "But I wore this anyways...because she was my mum and deep down I wanted it to be real."

She couldnt look at it anymore. She tilted her head to the ceiling and shit her eyes tight, trying to hold back her sobs.

"I guess I was right"

She squeezed the necklace tight and then threw it to the ground in front of her.

"I didn't want to be right!"

Skye's screams got louder. Followed by Trip's screams echoing under the door.

She threw herself up and ran into Skye's room to see Skye on her knees pushing her head into the bed with her hands tangled in her hair, screaming bloody murder.

Trip was curled into a fetal position, covering his ears and screaming in the same manor.

She ran to Trips side and tried pulling his hands away from his ears so he could hear her pleads to stop, but he wasn't having it.

Blood began running from his nose and making a small puddle on the floor.

_What the hell was happening to them?_

_Was Skye doing this?_

"SKYE STOP IT! STOP IT PLEASE! YOU'RE KILLING HIM!"

The pained look on Trip was enough to make her hurl. She ran to skye and tried to prye her hands away from her head, doing so enough so she could see skye's face now.

Jemma began screaming over her own choked sobs, "SKYE PLEASE".

And then it stopped. Skye fell limp in Jemma's lap.

May and Coulson came rushing into the room and while May checked on Trip; who was now rocking back and forth on his knees, trying to hold back tears, Coulson pushed by Jemma and sat on the bed pulling skye into his arms.

A few other agents began filing into the room trying to assess the situation.

Jemma just sat at the end of the bed next to couslon and skye, watching the medical team flash lights in the now dazed eyes of Trip.

She would help them, but she couldn't get herself to move. She kept her attention on Skye.

Skye woke in confusion over her unknown surroundings. She kept asking the same questions over and over.

_What happened_

"Believe me, we all want to know" Jemma thought to herself

Skye's eyes followed all of the agents in the room to Trip.

As soon as she saw him something clicked in her and she began pushing herself backwards until she hit the headboard.

Skye was rocking back and forth, shaking her head in disbelief. She pushed her hands back into her hair and tears flooded from her eyes.

"I'm sorry!" She choked on her tears. "I'm so sorry!" "I don't know what is wrong with me!"

The confusion in Couslon's face grew even more.

He placed his hands on her cheeks and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "Skye...what are you sorry about, this isn't your fault"

Skye pulled his hands from her face and looked up at him. The bags under her eyes still soaked with tears. She stuttered her answer "I-i, did _this_ to him."

Jemma spoke up now. "Did what Skye? What could you have possibly done!" Jemma didn't believe her own words.

Skye stopped shaking and looked directly through Jemma.

"I made him remember"


End file.
